official_marauders_erafandomcom-20200213-history
Wisteria Weasley
Early Life Wisteria Willow Weasley is the daughter of Charlie Weasley and Juniper Jennings. She has a twin sister, Hazel Holly Weasley, who is six minutes older than her. Her mother, Juniper, was a half-blood American witch. She enjoyed the outdoors a lot, and liked dragons, just like Charlie. The two met at a dragon sanctuary where they both worked, and eventually married in 1998, a year after the Second Wizarding War ended. In 2001, Juniper became pregnant and eventually gave birth to twin girls; Hazel Holly Weasley and Wisteria Willow Weasley. Several weeks after this, she eventually died due to pain and illness. When Juniper's sister, Sequoia Sycamore (nee Jennings) found out, she was devastated, but she thought that she should raise her nieces, Hazel and Wisteria. This led to a massive court battle between Charlie and Sequoia, which ended with Charlie having custody of Wisteria, and Sequoia having custody of Hazel, although every summer, Hazel, got to go to England to visit her father and sister. Wisteria's father never married again, and she felt that she wouldn't need a second mother, as her grandmother and four aunts, Fleur, Audrey, Hermione, and Ginny, treated her like their daughter. As Charlie was rather protective of his daughter, he sent her to Koldovstoretz, the Russian school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He decided to send her there rather than Hogwarts or Beauxbatons as Russia was closer to Romania than England or France. Wisteria loves dragons, just like her parents. She was also very skilled with them. Her favorite dragon was a Romanian Longhorn, who also seemed to like her. Wisteria called that dragon 'Adonis' and it was 'her dragon.' In the sanctuary, which was called Drachenheim, all the researchers, sanctuary workers, and healers lived in big treehouses. Wisteria loved her treehouse a lot, and never wanted to leave it. Koldovstoretz Years Wisteria was both nervous and excited when she went to Koldovstoretz. As she grew up hearing about Hogwarts and Ilvermorny, her parent's schools, she didn't know what to expect from Koldovstoretz. She was surprised when she found out that her school didn't have houses, but 'courts', which was like houses. Basically, there were four courts; the Grey Court, where all first years were placed in; the Red Court, also known as 'The Court of Beauty,' where students specialize in practical magic, such as Charms and Transfiguration. The Blue Court, or the 'Court of Wisdom,' was known for using healing magic, such as Potions and Herbology. The Black Court, or 'Court of Strength' used defensive magic, such as DADA and dueling. In the pupil's second year, they were 'sorted' into their courts based on their magical strengths. Wisteria was sorted into the Red Court. She quickly made friends with Oskana Ivanov and Dimitri Petrova, fellow Red Court members in her year. Thankfully, Wisteria already knew Russian before she came to Koldovstoretz, so she could speak Russian with her Russian classmates. Wisteria, who misses her father while she is in school, always goes back home to Romania during all her breaks. Towards the end of her fifth year, she and Dimitri began to date. Wisteria just started her sixth year. Gallery Wisteriaawillowweasleyy.jpg wisteria.w.jpg|Wisteria in her Koldovstoretz blazer ww-3.jpg ww-4.jpg|Young Wisteria ww-5.jpg|Blonde Wisteria with her friend, Dimitri ww-6.jpg|Wisteria with her friend, Oksana w.w.jpg|Wisteria's painting of her father dragonheart.jpg|Wisteria's Romanian Longhorn, Adonis w-house.jpg|The outside of Wisteria's house house.jpg|Wisteria and Hazel's room mroom.jpg|The main room of Wisteria's house willow-12.jpg